Please, Bella?
by Lady of Gryphons and Dragons
Summary: A few random events taking place after Breaking Dawn. I'm not sure if it will have a plot line or not. BREAKING DAWN SPOILER!
1. Chapter 1

Turn back right now if you have not COMPLETED reading Breaking Dawn. So help me, you have been warned.

* * *

Remember?...

"Aw, what a waste," Emmett groaned. "And here you're probably the one person who could take him- since he can't get in your head to cheat- and you had a perfect excuse too." He sighed. "I've been _dying _ to see how he'd do without that advantage."

Disclaimer: My imagination runs wild, but I still recognize that I own nothing.

* * *

"Please Bella!"

Emmett was on his knees. This scary big teddy bear was begging me _on his knees_. And Jasper was probably two seconds from doing the same thing.

"All we want is a fair fight!" Emmett continued clutching my hand. Jasper stared at me with pleading eyes.

"Do you understand how much of an disadvantage we have always been at?" Jasper said getting closer. "Alice being able to predict what we can do, and Edward knowing are thoughts as we think them? How is that fair?"

"Just once!" Emmett continued to beg. "Just once! And I'll never, _ever _ask anything else from you again!"

I was starting to feel sorry for them. But I couldn't trust my emotions with Jasper there. They were asking not permission to figh Edward, but for me to assist in making it an _equal _battle.

"We'll take turns, we promise not to ambush him." Jasper said calmly. "One at a time, man to man."

"_Please,_ Bella?" Emmett whined.

Even now, after who knows how much time of importuning, I was a bit stunned that Emmett was still kneeling, I think I would go into shock if Jasper followed his example. Well, as much as a vampire could go into shock.

Jasper was standing right besides Emmett now, I was suddenly aware that my right arm was still free.

"If you wouldn't mind Bella, please allow us to borrow your ability for just a while."

I could see it! He was about to...

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, do not kneel if my sanity is worth anything to you!"

"Will you do it then?" He asked. I could feel delight bubbling inside of me.

"You won't tear him apart, will you?"

"We can always put him back together again!" Emmett said, springing up to look me in the eyes.

"..."

"But of course we won't." Jasper added in quickly.

"Fine."

Emmett hooted with joy, and started dancing, and Jasper was practically the sun.

"Thank you Bella!" Emmett said coming up and hugging me. I was slammed into his chest, and if I was still mortal, I would have probably been crushed to death.

"We really appreciate it Bella." Jasper was smiling the biggest smile I had seen him smile. I felt like jumping and dancing with Emmett too, Jasper's glee was contagious, literally.

"What's all the noise about?" Jacob said entering the house with a 5 year old looking Renesmee on his shoulders.

Oh no. If I told Jacob, he would want in on it too.

"Jazz!" Renesmee shouted holding up her hands.

"Yes, Renesmee?" Jasper said turning to her.

"Hold me." She said reaching for him. Jacob happily gave her to Jasper and turned smiling to me.

"What's up with all the... Jasper-ness?" Jacob could tell that Jasper had stained the air with his feelings.

"Bella's lending us her superpowers!" Emmett said, still as giddy as ever.

"For what?" Jacob asked excitedly.

Renesmee screeched with laughter at how much joy Jasper was projecting.

"Finally getting a fair match with Edward." Jasper said bouncing Renessme in his arms. She held on to his cheeks, and them bit her lip.

"No, Nessie." Jasper assured her. "Play fights."

Jacob was right in my face in an instant.

"Please Bella?" Ugh! Not this again.

"Jake..."

"I swear a- lifetime of servitude- that I won't tear him up! Just, please!"

"Doesn't Nessie already have the servitude thing?" Emmett asked.

"Shut up!" Jacob snapped.

"Jakey." Renesmee was craving Jacob's arms again. Jasper gave her up and watched as she leapt into his arms. Renesmee touched his cheeks and looked at me. "Play?"

She was obviously upset that I wasn't giving Jacob what he wanted. I stared at her lovely brown eyes and gave up.

"Fine, Jacob can play too." I use her word, just to make it less violent.

I watched as Emmett and Jacob took turns dancing with Renesmee and couldn't help but laugh. That stupid Y chromosome again, how does it supply them with this much joy over a fight?

Then I could smell him. God, I was so attuned to him, I could probably _feel_ where he was, anywhere in the world. I acted reluctantly, as I threw my blanket over everyone in the room.

In a flash, the hunting party was back. Rosalie kissing Emmett, Alice's nose inches away from Jasper's, and Edward's arms around my waist.

"Why do I feel like I have been plotted against?" He asked seductively into my ear. As he left a trail of kisses from my neck to shoulder.

"What makes you think that?" I breathed trying to keep a poker face.

"Because there are eight people in the room and I can only hear two heads, excluding mine."

At this both Emmett and Jasper broke apart from their wives.

"Today is the day," Jasper began.

"- we beat you -" Emmett entered.

"-fair and square!" Jacob ended.

Edward smiled and them looked down at me.

"And my own wife is the plotter too."

I managed a sheepish grin.

* * *

MUAHAHA! Edward not being able to read the mines of his attackers? So it all come down to how much Edward depends of his little gift.

Who do you think will win against Edward? Big strong Emmett? Military strategist Jasper? Or Wolf boy Jacob?

Too be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do no own anyone. They just speak to me. Well, Emmett begged... But anyway, Stephanie Meyer owns her beloved vampires. All I have is my imagination.

* * *

"Even if I am temporarily handicapped, I am sure it is Emmett who wishes to challenge me first?" Edward said, loosening his hold on me.

"Bella, you sure you're covering me?" Emmet asked.

"Em, I've been in your head for 70+ years. I believe I've gain _some_ insight on your thoughts."

"Well then, you know me. Right here, right now." Emmett said holding his arms up as if he was going to lunge.

"You guys, maybe out side would be best?" I suggested. I didn't want them to destroy poor Esme's home, though she would probably be delighted at the excuse to renovate. But still...

"Yes, Bella seems to have a point. And besides, outside holds more possibilities." Jasper murmured.

Everyone was outside in a flash- far enough away from the house as to not cause any damage.

"Try not to crash into each other too much we'll have a hard time explaining thunder on a clear night." Alice said a bit worriedly. I almost snorted. This was a clear night in Forks, the light layer of clouds that allowed the moon to grace us with a dim glow.

"Alice do you see any negative outcome?" Edward asked, him and Emmett were already circling! I could see confidence leak off of Edward though. This was going to be a true test, brain verses brawn. Or I should say brain plus brawn, verses brawn plus more brawn.

"No." Alice said sighing, she seemed content with her vision.

"Any final words before your downfall, Edward?" Emmett shouted in a bold voice.

"It'll be like fighting a newborn." Edward mocked, Emmett charged.

I winced, I mean I knew that they weren't going to hurt each other, but I was going to feel horrible if Edward lost. The word traitor floated around in my head. I really hoped that Edward didn't rely on his mind reading too much in a fight.

"Your dad always cheats. Today your momma is not letting him cheat." I heard Jacob's voice explain. I turned to see Renesmee in his lap, both watching the fight.

"Nessie, tell me the truth, do you think I would win?" Jacob asked her, before kissing the top of her head.

Renesmee reached out for his cheek and then watched for his reaction.

Jacob lifted his brows. "Oh really, huh?"

I was interested in what she had replyed but heard a growl and my thoughts snapped back to the fight.

Edward was laughing, and Emmett seemed annoyed.

"What good is your strength if you can't catch me?" Edward said leaping out of the way with such grace, you could have mistaken his actions for a dance.

"Edward, damnit! Hold still so I can punch you!" Emmett launched himself at Edward once again, and once again, Edward was untouched.

"Brother, you were never subtle with your attacks." Edward said before disappearing.

Emmett cussed, as Edward held his teeth mere inches away from his throat.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Emmett continued as he could only admit defeat. Edward roared with laughter, as Emmett muttered a string of curse words. He returned to Rosalie, who had arms of comfort waiting.

"Damn it?" A small voice repeated.

All our heads snapped toward Renesmee as Jacob gasped.

"No, Nessie, don't say that." We watched as she touched his cheek. "Yeah, I know Em said it, but you don't."

I glared at Emmett for teaching my baby such foul language. He looked at me with a face of apology and said "Opps." I walked up to my daughter and took her in my arms. Jacob stood up, his head towering over us both.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, never repeat that word ever again." I spoke to her firmly. "And if you don't know what it means- and especially if it come out of _Emmett's _mouth- ask me or daddy before using it." I scolded her lightly. Her brows puckered and she placed her hand on my cheek. I saw my stern face, along with the a feeling of, _Is momma mad at me?_

"No sweetheart.' I said reassuring her. "Just don't say bad words."

I heard Jacob stretch, and crack a few knuckles.

"Well, looks like muscle boy couldn't beat you." Jacob said reminding us why Emmett cursed in the first place. "Looks like I get the pleasure of being the first one to wipe the floor you." Jacob was already taking of his shirt.

"Bring it on pup." Edward said smirking. I think he was enjoying himself. Maybe he was glad he could show everyone he could beat them with his hands tied behind his back, so to speak.

I saw Rosalie and Alice turned their heads away from Jacob as he began to undress. I followed suit and made sure Renesmee was looking nowhere in that direction. I was mildly surprise that Jacob had reframed from his usual come back, like leech, parasite, or bloodsucker.

"Oh, and Nessie?" Jacob called to her. I made her stare into my eyes.

"Jake?" She said, so he knew she was listening.

"I bet you can't." His sentence obviously made no sense to me, but Renesmee smirked. I heard Alice laugh, and I mean _laugh._ I turned around to see what was so funny. Then she smiled at me.

"I'm getting much better with these holes in my vision." She responded.

We turned our attention to the next bout before us, Jacob growled and Edward smirked.

"You may have been born for this, but that doesn't mean you won't lose." He spoke to the giant russet wolf in front of him.

Renesmee held her breath, her eyes flickered between her father and her friend.

"Breathe." I reminded her. I felt her warmth on my skin once again, as she replayed Edward and Jacob staring each other down. _Who do I want to win?_

I laughed softly and hugged her tightly. "Who ever you want. " I whispered back.

* * *

Vampire against werewolf. It'll never end now will it? And what exactly did Nessie and Jake just bet on? I don't know... maybe I'll remember after a couple reviews...

:P


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I just watch what these crazy vampires do and write down the story. Oh and the werewolf and vamp/human.

oh and I will refer to bella's shield as a blanket, sheet, or ect. that's how I think of it, a see through veil.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel like this was ironic. They were no longer fighting as Romeo and Paris, I couldn't predict who would fall. But I still could feel that this fight was over _something_.

"If you can get you teeth close enough to my neck, then you are the victor." Edward answered the unheard question. "And visa versa." He lowered into a crouch, making Jacob seem even taller in comparison. Edward moved like a panther, pacing back and forth while Jacob stood his ground.

I had a funny thought. In the wild the cats were always bigger than the dogs. Leopard and hyenas, tigers and coyotes, lion and wolves. The cat is larger. But right now, they looked more domestic, tamed. Like a husky and a tabby.

Jacob sprang without warning and landed lightly on the his feet, flipping around, making sure to keep his eyes on Edward. Edward had leapt out of the way and landed where Jacob had been only a instant before.

So what was this? A tabby versus a wolf or a husky versus a lion?

This time Edward leaped forward. He tackled Jacob, I cringed. Yep, I think I heard something break. And then they were wrestling. One trying to get on top of the other, but neither succeeding.

I heard Renesmee heart flutter faster than usual, she looked like she was actually hurting.

"Renesmee, are you ok?" I asked, frantically examining her for injuries.

"Don't hurt him!" She cried out suddenly, she flew out of my arms and landed before the two.

Everyone was silent as they took in the scene.

"Oh, just perfect. I'm never going to live this down." Edward muttered.

Everyone but Renesmee and me broke down laughing at the two. And eventually everyone was laughing because no one could resist the Jasper-ness, to borrow Jake's word, in the atmosphere.

Jacob literally had Edward's throat between his jaws. And Edward was scowling, I swear if looks could kill...

"You can let go of me now, mutt." Edward grumbled, refusing to look at anyone in particular. Jacob coughed a laugh and scooped up his clothes in his mouth.

"Edward got beaten by a werewolf!" Emmett guffawed.

"Actually, the more accurate term is shape-shifter." Rosalie replied, with a straight voice before it broke off into giggles.

Edward stood up with as much dignity as he had left and picked up Renesmee.

"Why?" He asked her with as sad look his face. Renesmee placed both her hands on his cheeks and said:

"Dad, no hurt Jacob." She put on a stern face and narrowed her eyes.

"Just like your mother." He muttered as he kissed her nose.

Jacob came back with a triumphant smile. He was going to be beaming for the next few days.

"I won." He said simply as he jogged up to me. The laughs were fading out, but I could tell Edward would definitely suffer later on for his defeat.

"Jakey." Renesmee said jumping out of Edward's arms and landed in Jacob's arm.

"I'm okay Nessie, see?" He flexed his left arm. "I'm a fast healer."

Nessie seemed content with him and nestled in his arms, and closed her eyes.

"I'll take her home." Jacob said quietly. Edward nodded his head and Jacob sprinted off into the woods. Edward turned around slowly to face us. He kept a blank face.

"So I guess being domesticated does change the outcome of a fight." I mumbled more to myself than to anyone.

"Domesticated? You mean like whipped?" Emmett offered before everyone broke into chuckles and giggles.

"I'm whipped, am I?" Edward said as he placed his hands on my hips.

"No that's not what I meant." I took a deep breath and let him read my thoughts. It was getting easier now, being able to place my sheet wherever I wanted it.

"Tabby?" He asked lifting one brow, as I let my shield cover me again.

"Or any other kitty." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"And so, what were you?" He mused out loud.

"I was the tabby's worried mate, of course." I said placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Ahh." He said quietly, before returning the kiss.

We heard someone clear their throat behind us, and I turned to see who it was, as Edward placed kisses along my neck.

"I believe it is, _my_ turn." Jasper said, I could see he was itching to fight.

"What? _You_ want to kiss Edward next?" Rosalie scoffed.

Jasper glared at her and then turned to me.

"Oh, right..." I said, but Edward was a bit busy with my ear at the moment.

"Edward..."

"All right." He said.

He stood up straight and bent down for a brief second to kiss my head before facing Jasper.

"The moment of truth."

"Jasper, you can only dream of beating me." Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. "And you can't even do that."

* * *

I have a feeling this is going to be good. Remember Eclipse? I guess this is their rematch. I can't believe Jake won! I thought for sure Edward would win, but Nessie had to interrupt. Good think Jake never listens in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Our last battle of the night! Drum roll please! dum, du-ra ra! **Jasper** vs. **Edward**, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Again, I just sit back and watch. Watch **Stephanie Meyer's** characters, that is.

* * *

Jasper snarled before grinning.

"I have 100 years of fighting experience, and what do you have? Your speed, which can easily be dealt with." They both stared at each other, calculating, trying to find the best way to out wit the other. I winced a bit when I remembered last summer, Jasper and Edward had not finished their match. And they were pretty even when Edward _could_ read his mind. Now Jasper's thoughts wouldn't give him away, he would have more to work with than just his instinct. I groan, two out of three losses were going to hit Edward's ego, hard.

The dance began. And by their tempo, it wasn't going to be a long one. They leapt at each other, the speed of their reactions were astonishing, even for vampires. At one moment Jasper would be in the air and the next Edward would pull off a move on the ground. It was like they were magnets, the power of their attraction forced them to come together, but as soon as they had touched, both were repelled from each other with equal, if not greater energy.

I heard a rip, but my ears identified the cause before my eyes. A piece of fabric had been torn off. I tried to identify whose it was.

"Oh, goodie! I can buy him new clothes!" Alice squeaked with delight as another tear ripped. I was worried now, who would win? This was bad, clothing was being torn for crying out loud!

The dance stopped and I withdrew my shroud as the victor was revealed.

Jasper was the one whose sleeve had been torn off, but Edward had a tear running from the hem of his pant leg, almost to his thigh, poor pants. Jasper had Edward from behind in a tight embrace, and he was snickering softly.

They stepped back and shook hands. Alice twirled over to Jasper and gave him a light kiss on the lips, before a huge smile broke on her face.

"Please, Bell? One more time! This sucks, I was the only one who didn't beat him!" Emmett was before me, once again.

"Not right now, Emmett." I said trying to get to Edward.

"I want a rematch!" He complained as I broke away from him.

I was at Edward's side as fast as I could be and placed my hand gently on his face.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"What do you have to be sorry about love?" He said reaching up and touching my hand. He intwined them and brought it away from his face. "I lost, fair and square."

"That's why I'm sorry, I made you lose." I replied.

"No, you just showed me one thing." He said smiling again.

"What is that?" I murmured, pleased he didn't seem too upset with me.

"Never let you team up with Jacob or Jasper." He laughed, making me feel at ease.

* * *

We were in the clearing- the one where we usually play baseball on stormy nights. Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and I, just laying in the grass, enjoying the sun. All of a sudden, Renesmee jumped on Edward's stomach.

"Me next!" She cried, smiling and kissed his neck swiftly.

"What?" Edward said raising his eyebrow.

"My turn, Momma, please cover me." I stared at my child, and broke into a fit of laughter as realization hit. Jacob however studied Edward intently.

"O... kay..." I managed as I flexed my cover to shield her. Renesmee slapped at her father's chest.

"Wait, Renesmee, I am not going to fight you." Edward said finally understanding, bringing up his hands to form cuff around her smaller ones.

Renesmee lifted up her eyebrow, she pouted her lip and crossed her arms and legs. She looked like a mini chief on Edward's stomach.

"Why not?"

"Because..." I could tell what he was going to say. Probably somewhere along the lines of what he had told me once before. He couldn't look at her like that, like if he was actually going to kill her.

"Then, Daddy forfeit?" You could practically hear Jacob's mouth hit the floor.

"Yes, Nessie, I forfeit." Edward held up his arms, the way you would show a cop your unarmed.

"I win?" She asked innocently.

"You win." Edward nodded.

"I win!" She screamed standing up and twirling around in the sun.

"Traitor!" Jacob spat at Edward, and my vampire laughed.

"What?" I was missing out on a joke.

"Tell her, Jake." Edward said smiling.

"When I asked Nessie who'd she think would win- between me and Edward- she said she didn't know." Jacob gazed at Renesmee, for a moment and then continued. "But she added that if _she_ challenges Edward, she would win. And Mr. Bloodsucker over there just proved her right."

"But they didn't fight." I looked at Edward, still confused.

"Do you think Nessie cares? Edward said she won! Now I have to find something else I can beat her at." Jacob muttered.

"Roar!" Renesmee yelled as she jumped onto Jacob.

I observed as they wrestled, Jacob at times allowing Renesmee to pin him, and at others holding her down.

I felt Edward snake an arm around my waist and I turned to look at him.

"You know what I'm going to have a hard time with?" He whispered, as he too watched.

"What?" I asked, laying my head onto his shoulder.

"When she starts loving him back."

"She already does." I said, allowing confusion to taint my tone.

"No, I mean fall _in _love with him."

"Oh."

"Now I understand Charlie better." I looked up, just in time to see him frown.

"What?"

"I was just wondering..." He stayed silent for a few moments, like if he was debating something.

"Edward, _I_ can't read minds."

"He had a gun. Why didn't Charlie shoot me when he had the chance?"

I opened my mouth in mock horror and smacked his chest, and then giggles bubbled up inside of me. Edward raised his brow, and I continued to laugh.

"Jacob's almost as bullet proof as you are."

"If we found I high enough cliff though..."

I heard giggles and chuckles erupt from the two kids.

"We'll get to that problem when it comes." I said kissing his shoulder.

"You missed." He said calmly.

"Hmm?"

He lean his head so our noses were touching.

"My lips are over here." Our lips met and somehow I ended up on top of him.

"Ew."

"Momma, Daddy, yucky!"

* * *

Poor Renesmee, she just saw her parents make out!

Ok people, I have this delema. I done with this part of the story, but I'm not done with the characters. I know that there's more to write. So, should I do what I always do? write the stories and keep them hidden away until I see fit to post them? or just post them as they come into my head?

in other words... to continue or not to continue, that is the question.

i bet i know what you all are going to say though...

:P


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I'm going to experiment with a different point of view now. Don't kill me. This is Alice and her short-haired, pixie self.

Disclaimer: ... No, I don't own anything... happy?

* * *

**APOV**

I jiggled my foot. Something I taught myself to do when I'm nervous. Nervous humans fidgeted, and so I taught myself to cross my legs and jiggle. Bella, Nessie and I were sitting on the sofa. Esme was with Jazz, off hunting. He does that the most out of all of us, poor thing. But he's getting better, I think Nessie helped a lot, with her smelling half human, I mean. Edward and Rose were in the garage messing around with the Volvo. I think they were trying to get it to go faster, or something like that. I really didn't care at the moment though, because I was more preoccupied with handling being blind. I switched legs and began jiggling the other foot now.

"Dog!"

"Bloodsucker!"

I observed as Em and Jake narrowly miss bumping in to the vase. It bothered me that I didn't know whether it would eventually break in their wrestling match or not. Oh, how I miss knowing the little things! Not only can I not see Nessie, but also with Jake imprinting on her and all, he hung around us more often. I was starting to get use to the idea I would never see the future as clearly as I use to. But what would I give to know _what _would end up breaking today.

"Pup!"

"Parasite!"

Em had this crazy idea that if he beat Jake in a fight, it would be a step closer to defeating Edward. But it turned out Jake was handling the situation pretty well in his human form. And that was annoying Em like you wouldn't believe.

"Mutt!"

"Leech!"

But this was going nowhere, Em would eventually win. I didn't need my visions to tell me that. The longer this went for, the more exaughisted Jake was going to get- werewolves still needed sleep after all. I couldn't help but feel a little excited though, they _were_ eventually going to break _something._ At least I would have some object to shop for after this was all over. And I've been wanting to go buy Jake some new clothes, from what I heard, half the pack needed them too. There was bound to be some perks that came with the wolves. And let's not forget Nessie, she went through clothes like nothing!

**CRASH!**

I knew why they had stopped wrestling, I'm sure both realized they were dead. Beyond dead. I didn't even need to look to see what it was they had crashed into. I smiled, what was going to come next was a very pissed vampire. Any second now that door was going to come flying open-

"Oh, no." Rose said dashing over to the piano. She picked Em and Jake up and threw them away from the pile of ivory and wood that now lay on the platform. They landed with a thud, but both were still too much in shock to move.

"You two better run." She hissed more than warned.

But it was already too late. Where as Rose sprinted to the pile of ruble, Edward had stayed at the door. He was currently pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes shut painfully tight.

"If we split up, one of us might have a chance." Em whispered to Jake, but we all heard.

I saw Jake look around futilely and then his eyes land on us three on the couch.

"Don't you two _dare_ run." Edward growled, his eyes flashing open.

Hah! That's like someone saying, 'Don't you dare jump out of that boiling pot of water!' Jake and Em made a bolt for the door, not before make a detour to the sofa, that is. Edward beat them to the exit and he glared at them. Jacob and Emmett held up their safeguards hoping it would be enough to keep them alive.

"Do you honestly believe, that using my wife and daughter as shields, will stop me from hurting you?" He said slowly through clench teeth. Em had held up Bella by the shoulders, while Jake showed Nessie, as covers, in an attempt to remain breathing if only for a few more seconds.

**Whap!**

Em had just received a blow to the head. Bella was released, but in the second that Edward attacked Em, Jake had made a run for it. He was now heading for the back door. I heard a satisfying rip of clothing as a wolf- with Nessie on his back- galloped for the woods. Edward was hot on their pursuit.

Bella picked up the remains of Jakes clothes and sighed.

"I hope Edward doesn't hurt him too much." She said examining the remains of some unknown article of clothing. I couldn't help but grin at the shredded garments. And there were 16 of these wolves running around needed new clothes!

"He better not kill him! I want to take the pack shopping!" I couldn't help but announce enthusiastically. Bella's mouth flew open. She ran to the door and shouted:

"If Edward doesn't catch you, keep running Jacob! Alice wants to take you shopping!"

I giggled as a terrified howl rang through the woods.

* * *

I thought Alice would most likely call everyone by a nickname, besides Edward. Edward would have probably yelled at her for calling him Eddie, or Ed. Lol. Hmm, Alice taking Jacob shopping... that holds possibilities.

love the reviews, keep 'em coming!

:P


	6. Chapter 6

And now let us hear from Jake!

Disclaimer: Jakey! Why do you not belong to me?

* * *

I focused on the fact that my hand practically devoured her whole arm. I concentrated on Nessie's little hand trapped in my paw. I ignored the fact that Leah was glued to my side, and that Seth was probably the most excited one here. Scratch that, Shortie was oozing excitement.

Edward had caught up to me in the forest. But thank god I had ran into the doctor and his wife before he actually reached me. Nessie explained everything faster than words, showing Carlisle and Jasper at the same time. Jasper calmed Edward down enough so I could return to my human form with out fear of serious injury. They all reasoned with him, that a new piano could easily be purchased. Eventually his desire to rip me apart, limb by limb, subsided. But I slung Nessie up on my shoulders for the run back- just in case.

I came back to the horror named Alice Cullen. She wanted to buy clothes. For the pack. All seventeen of us. I tried to reason with her- her husband all too eager to prevent her from being alone with werewolves- but to no avail. And so here _my_ pack stood. Well, the ones that felt sorry enough after I begged for hours. From what Bella had described, Alice was an enthusiastic shopper. I was not facing that alone.

Seth was more than happy to jump at the chance for free clothes, and Leah came to watch over him, but mostly to shut me up. But none of us expected this. We were expecting a thrift store, trip to the mall, or a cruddy store in Port Angles. Not _this_ though, I couldn't even pronounce the name for crying out loud! Was it french, italian, japanese? Alice squeaked with delight after she allowed us all of two seconds to gawk at the name of the store. She grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him along, right into the belly of the beast.

"And she wanted to bring all of us?" Leah asked, her mouth in awe.

I brought Nessie to my shoulders and nodded. I took a deep breath before following through the jaws of the monster also.

The first thing I noted was the smell. It _smelled_ expensive, and everything was so clean. People stopped to stare at Leah and me. Well, mostly me, the big shirtless guy with a mini angel on his shoulders. Maybe they assumed we walked into the wrong store. The air conditioning hit me again, and sent a shiver down my spine. For the first time in forever, I was embarrassed to be half naked. Leah and I quickly hiked through the store, following the sent until we found Alice and Seth.

"I'm afraid you guys are going to be just as difficult as Emmett." She sighed and starting throwing things in Seth's arms, it was all he could do to catch them as they flew off the shelf/rack/table- was she allowed to move that fast? I looked around for a security camera, they had to have one in a joint like this. "We'll just pick out the ones we like, and I'll have them tailored later." She said a second later.

After a few moments of silent clothes become airborne, Seth spoke.

"I don't like that one." He said just as he caught the shirt he was talking about. Leah stood tense still, Nessie sat a little ridged, they felt it before Seth or I even sensed it.

Alice turned to face Seth, the sweetest look was on her face.

"What do you mean you don't like it?" Her voice was nice and even.

"I don't know. I just don't." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

"You're going to try it on any way." Alice said smiling and returning to her work.

"I don't want to." _Shut up Seth! _ I screamed in my head. Wasn't Alice the one who was put in an asylum while she was human?

Now I saw the twitch when Alice turned around. I didn't think vampires could twitch.

"Why not?" She was giving that look girls gave when there was no right answer. _Don't answer! _If Edward was standing next to me, he would have jumped at how loud I screamed that in my head.

"It's not my style." Seth said as he shifted all the shirts to one arm, and with the other reached to return the shirt he didn't like. I tried to scream at him with my mind, only to confirm it was just in our wolf forms I could save him from his own stupidity.

We flinched in unison. Alice's hand was wrapped around Seth's wrist, catching it before the shirt could be returned.

"You are going to try it on, do you understand wolf?" She snapped at Seth.

"Yes." Whenever a chick is mad at you, agreeing with her is the only way to stay alive. At least Seth knew that much.

"And you will _never_ question what I ever pick out for you again, _EVER,_ you understand?" Alice looked like she was about to bite him.

"Yes ma'am." Seth was terrified, heck I would be too if a vampire was looking at me like that.

"Now, return that shirt to your pile- if you know what's best for you." She continued to select clothes for him, but now with a little annoyance on her face.

I was afraid. Alice was sending out death vibes, and all cause Seth didn't like the shirt! You could feel the coldness in her eyes, daring you say something about the shirts she handpicked picked. I stood stock still when it was my turn. I didn't even peep when I saw a shirt I wouldn't have even looked at prior to today. If it came to it, it would be my new favorite shirt. I'd even take the extra three seconds to take it off before going wolf. Nessie was helping Alice pick clothes two, she snuck in some shirts that Alice wouldn't touch, but were clearly something I would wear. Bless her little fluttering heart.

So, Seth and I had our own little mountain of clothing. You'd guess we'd just go try them on and dump whatever didn't fit, right? Well, lo and behold, this store had three tailors on hand at all times. Could you tailor shirts? I thought it was only pants and jackets.

"I thought you were bringing me Emmett, and then I saw there were two of them." I swear this guy was gay. I didn't even need to see what he was wearing.

"And the girl, she is your contrary. Very tall, curves in all the right places, though she seems to like stubby hair, like you."

Seth snorted before Mr. Queer examined him.

"You. We will start with you." He said crooking his finger.

I smiled and whisper so only those with unnatural healing ablities could hear.

"Seth. Do you feel anything?"

"What?"

"Do you feel like your floating? Like there is only one thing holding you down?"

"No, why?"

"Damn, I was hoping you had imprinted on this guy. You two would look real cute together."

Alice broke into giggles and Leah smacked me on the back of my head. I put on a goofy grin as Nessie showed her confusion. Seth was still glaring as his new boyfriend carted him off. The other two left were women, one was a blonde and the other a graying woman. The motherly looking one smiled at Nessie and spoke to me.

"Would you like it if I took care of that adorable child, while Naomi measures you?"

Hmm, old stranger lady or Leah taking care of Nessie. Well Nessie could technacilly take care of herself, but just for show...

"If you don't mine." I shrugged and lifted her off my shoulders." Naomi was looking at me funny. She kept on blinking a lot, weird. Maybe she should get her eyes check. Leah left to go trail down Seth, and Alice looked at me eagerly. She nodded me forward and followed the little blondie.

Fittng. That sounded like t was going to be _fun_.

* * *

love reviews! you have no idea how happy I become when I read them. keep 'em coming!

:P


	7. Chapter 7

I just thought that Alice would pull something like this. I love how bright colors go wonderfully with dark skin tones.

Disclaimer: Stephanie! Why must you posses thing I do not? Talent, imagination... Jake, Edward and Jasper...

* * *

"Please, Jakey?"

"What the hell Alice, seriously! What the hell!" She wasn't going to make me try that on, she's crazy!

"You didn't say anything when I handed it to you." She pouted. Of course I wasn't going to say anything, she would have bitten my head off! But _seriously..._

"Alice! It's pink! Effin' _pink_!"

"So." Alice replied cooly. "It goes great with your skin tone." Seth and Leah were giggling somewhere in the background. I'm _so_ glad this amused _someone_.

"I imprinted on _Nessie_." I said slowly so Alice wouldn't miss a word. I didn't care if bubble gum chick over there heard.

"I know."

"That means I'm not gay!" I growled.

"Oh, so only gay people were pink." Mr. Queer said magically appearing through a curtain.

"No, what I meant was..." How do I say this without insulting him?

"Doesn't this shade go well with his skin tone?" Alice asked innocently holding up the damn shirt.

"_Fabulously._"

"Uhhh!" I groaned, two seconds away from tearing out my hair. "I am not wearing it." I added fiercely.

"Aw, come on Jake, it looks cute." Seth cooed appearing through the curtain. He was wearing some button up shirt, a tie hung loosely from his neck. Was he wearing slacks?

"Absolutely _adorable_." Did Leah seriously have to be here?

"Just try it on, it's not going to _bite _you or anything." Alice said winking.

I looked at the shirt and growled. I was pink. A pink shirt that was low cut. I don't care who wore it. Just as long as it wasn't me. _What's wrong?_

I was confused for a moment, woundering where that thought had come from. I looked down and found my answer.

"You aunt is crazy." I said picking Nessie up, having her in my arms was always comforting.

"It won't kill you to try it on you know." I mildly heard the voice behind me approach. "And anyway, _flaming_ gay men look _hot_. I'm sure you'll have girls crawling all over you in no time." I was midly shocked to hear that. Why would I want the girls all over me? There was no reason, I had no time for girls. Just one. The one I held in my arms. I had to make sure she as safe, and happy. There was no time for other girls.

"Please Jake? Just try it on." I was about to retort when another small voice spoke.

"Please Jakey." Aw, my angel spoke! She had such an adorable voice, I treasured it's musical sound every time I heard it. I saw myself in a couple of ridiculous outfits before being asked again mentally by Nessie. _Jakey play dress up?_

"Okay Nessie, I'll play." I reassured her automatically, hardly realizing Alice's squeak of joy. Anything Nessie wanted to play, I would.

* * *

Now imagine Jake in all kinds of crazy outfits! As long a Nessie wants to play, Alice has a big Ken doll to play with now!

ja ne

:P


	8. Chapter 8

And now we have Jasper and his Alice-obsessed world.

Disclaimer: Sheesh, I mean really, do I look like Stephanie Meyer to you?

* * *

I was on the verge of walking into that human infested place. She causes me such anxiety, being around the wolves so often. I tossed the keys up and down as I sat in the Volvo. Edward wouldn't mind, he and Bella were "busy" at the moment. I kept glancing toward the doors of the building, every second my worries grew. I was beginning to accept the idea, the wolves could perhaps be trusted with her. But still, I loathed having her out of my sight, and ever since her trip to Italy, I have kept her under my eye at all possible moments. I inspected the entrance again, and at last through the glass, saw her. Stepping out of the car swiftly, I forces myself to travel as humans did. As much as I wanted to arrive at the door before she did, I couldn't. I was well aware that in a parking lot as this one, there would be plenty of security cameras. Still I reached the sidewalk as she glided through the doors.

"I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself!" Her whining was adorable, it almost made me smile.

"Alice, you said it would be a short trip." I reminded her, watching as the werewolves appeared behind her. The horrible stench hit my nose, I tried to keep from making a face.

"You can't rush perfection." Alice smiled quietly fluttering her hand toward the two males of the pack. The younger one dressed in a yellow sleeveless shirt, and shorts, both hinting at designer origins. His sister hovered next to him the moment she realized I was examining him. I turned to Jacob and did allow a smile as I saw what my Alice had gotten him into. All in all, he looked like a well dressed homosexual man, with a pink shirt drawing attention to his chest, and pants that flared.

Alice danced lithely to my side, and I was perfectly content. It never seemed correct without her, and to have her under my watchful eye put me at ease. I checked how Nessie was and immediately felt Jacob's love for her. It was powerful, imprinting love, it felt so different from the other types of love, but this one was the most distinctive. It was a combination of every love, and yet it was it's own unique love. Beatitude overwhelmed me, merely to understand Nessie was loved for as much as Alice.

"We won't fit in the car." I heard the female say, she eyed me as she did all my brothers.

"I doubt we would have fit after everything Alice bought us." The boy said weighing the bags that adorned his arms. He added another quiet 'thanks', as though he was repeating it for the countless time.

"Leah," I saw the silver keys flash through the air as Leah caught them. "Take the rabbit home. Don't let Seth anywhere near the wheel." Jacob shifted Nessie a bit on his shoulders, back to the position she was before he had thrown the keys.

I heard the young wolf complain as his sister lead him away.

I brought them to the silver car and allowed Jacob access to the trunk. I touched Alice swiftly on the head with my lips before entering the vehicle.

We sat in the car in silence, until I noticed something about Nessie. She was sitting with her arms folded and her seat belt on. This was a first, for after a while we had all given up on having her wear a seat belt. She always sat without her belt, and if Jacob was aboard, his lap was her seat.

Then I laughed. It was humorous, simply the intensity of her emotion.

I knew when Alice joined in my laughter that she saw this coming.

"Jacob, what did you do, to get her so upset?" I said through my chuckles.

"Aw, man! Is she still pissed at me?" He said from the back. I saw him turn to her in the mirror and talk soothingly to her.

"Honey, please just tell me how to make you not mad." He placed his giant hands on her shoulders and made her face him. Nessie turn her face away from him as far as she could.

What had he done to make her so mad? And then I realized the emotion was something deeper than anger. She wasn't mad _at _Jacob, she was...

"Nessie, who are you jealous of?" I asked her directly. Had Jacob not payed attention to her enough? But that didn't seem likely. Had someone captured his attention away from her?

"Oh, Nessie, please, you know it meant nothing to me. I didn't ask for it..." He continued his rambling and with out avail, Nessie still stared diligently out the window. And very suddenly, she hopped up and replayed the scene she was so deeply thinking about.

--

"Very sexy." Naomi said as she lingered on my Jacob for a little to long. Instead of going around him, she would hug him as she measure him. She stepped back and gave him a flirtatious smile. I had this really huge urge to bite her.

"It looks like it fits." Jacob said returning his attention to the full length mirror, well full length for someone of normal height. I giggled, his form barely fit within the frame. He saw my reflection in the mirror and smiled at me.

"Wait, I need to measure the shoulders, I think it maybe a bit too tight." Naomi said biting her red lip playfully.

"It feels okay to me." Jake said shrugging.

"Just let me do my job." He sat in a chair, it was facing away from me, but I was allowed a view of his profile.

I know Alice can't _see_ me and Jake well, but why did it have to happen without warning?

Jake sat down cause Naomi couldn't reach his shoulders when he stood up. But when she was measuring her, he turned his face and they kissed!

--

She pulled away her hand right as I caught a glimpse of what appeared to be Jacob and a blonde women kiss. Tears shone in her eyes before she returned her attention to the blurred scenery out the window.

"You kissed someone in front of her?" I said dumbfounded. But that was impossible, people lie, but emotions don't. Nessie saw what she saw, and she had every right to be jealous.

"That's not what happened." Jacob growled from the backseat. "The girl sexually harassed me, I should be filing a complaint." He turned to Nessie and placed a hand under her chin and made her face him. "I did not kiss that women. I wasn't even remotely interested in her. Cause I have a girl that is a thousand times prettier than her. And she is sitting right next to me." He said with a fervor so great you think he was speaking to a lover.

There was the imprint love. Such an odd love. Everything he said was true, his love for her was so much that like Edward's or Bella's. Just as protective, just as strong. But it was also so much more, so fated, meant to be. But with just the right of passion in the right categories.

"I saw you." Nessie spoke.

"Listen to me, Nessie! I wasn't turning my head to kiss _her_, I was turning my head to see _you_. That bubblegum blonde took it as something that had never crossed my mine!"

"You liked it." Nessie accused.

"Nessie what can I do for you to understand? For you to see that I would never, in all eternity, do something to hurt you? That I can only think of one girl, and she is what is holding me down to this earth?"

Good thing we had arrived at the house. I would have probably done something idiotic and caused an accident. Bad luck we had arrived at the house, Edward was in hearing range.

"Kiss me."

Jacob smiled and kissed her swiftly on the forehead.

"No." Nessie said shaking her head as Alice and I were still in shock.

"JACOB!"

Alice and I were both up faster than the speed of light. Alice had gotten Jacob out of the car and stood in front of him, and I went for Nessie grabbing her and holding her close to me. Edward has been mad before. Now I understand how blessed I had been, all those times he had been upset with me, because I did not envy Jacob at this moment.

"Edward, what happened?" I heard Bella ask.

"I better have hearing problems Jacob, or so help me! Nessie better not be thinking what I know she is thinking!" I could feel the rage emitted from him. I would wager anyone could feel it.

"What did I do?" Jacob asked, honestly not knowing what he did wrong. "I always kiss her on the head and stuff, I thought you would be over that by now."

There was fire in Edward's eyes. I finally understood why fathers protected there daughters so fiercely, all these emotions he was experiencing, it was a trip!

"Edward, _some_ of us can't read minds!"

He never took his eyes off the bewildered Jacob, as he slowly told his wife his daughter's wish.

"Nessie asked Jacob to _kiss her_."

Somehow Jacob and Bella could not understand what Edward, Alice and I understood so clearly.

"Bella, all I did was what she asked. I kissed her on her forehead."

"No!" Nessie said leaping out of my arms.

"Jacob, I might appear a child, I sound like one, and I may act like childish at times, but I am no child. My mind is mature, and my emotions as well. I love you Jacob, with all my heart. And yet it does not seem to be the same love as that shared between my family." Nessie turned to address us. "Why is that? I have read of these passions, these emotions that course through peoples veins. I see it with my own eyes each day. Why is my love not as yours?" She asked Alice. "Why am I entrapped in a body of a child as well as with the emotional range of one?" She asked Bella. "Why can I not love Jacob as Rosalie love Emmett?"

The couple she choose did not pass any of us. Rosalie and Emmett, the most... physical of us.

"Bella." I turned to see Edward. He seemed to have made the decision that had been tormenting Bella and him for the past few weeks.

"Edward..."

"Why are you guys looking like your planning to commit a murder?" Jacob made an attempt to ease the mood.

"We love you Jacob." Bella began, "But... this..." Bella's words faltered. Her fear of hurting Jacob was what choked off her words.

"Renessme has known no life without you. You were there her birth day, and have little been separated from her since." Edward tried to warm his face, but still held the coldness for which we are known for among Jacob's people. "I am fully aware of your love for Nessie, and understand the purity of it. But for Nessie's own good, it would be best if she knew life without you. If she were to experience separation from you, to learn of life without you."

I watched as Jacob began to fall apart. His form shivered, but worse was this feeling that took hold of him. Panic. Pain.

"Why?" He tried to speak but he shivered violently before continuing. "Why are you doing this?"

"We were going to have to move sooner or later, Carlisle can only claim his age for so long before suspicions begin to arouse!" Bella said, not knowing what she was feeling.

"Say he had plastic surgery!" Jacob cried out. "But that's not the problem, is it?" He said, more calmly than anyone expected. "You really want to take her away." Jacob collapsed on the ground and held his head in his hands. "She's growing too fast, Charlie... a lot of people in town have already seen her. She's too beautiful not to attract attention." He laughed weakly. "And if it were really a matter of just keeping your secret, I would just follow. No, you really want her... to have options." Jacob stood up and looked Edward in the eye. "I'm strong enough. I can wait, she is the only one who I want to be with for the rest of my life. Take her away, let her see the world. I'll wait. I'll wait for her to come back."

And with that Jacob sprinted toward the woods, and he vanished just as the tear of clothing reached our ears.

"Edward..."

"Please Bella." His voice pleaded for her not to make doubts.

I knew Edward meant the best for Nessie. But I almost writhed in pain, as I am sure Edward felt the heartbreak. I wrapped my arm around Alice's waist, the heartbreak that emitted from that boy was devastating. Only one step bellow how I would feel if Alice wherever truly lost to me.

* * *

And so this is where we will put the story on fast forward. This story may take a more serious turn in the next few chapters. I don't know I just write what see.

ja ne

:P


	9. Done

This story is done.

Check out Yulie1022, she has started continued this story, though will write it in her style. It's title is Victory.

story/story_ ?storyid=8286385

Thanks for reading, I appreciate all your reviews.


End file.
